Spongebob Schwammkopf (Serie)
SpongeBob Schwammkopf ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die vom Meeresbiologen und thumb|Das LogoTrickfilmzeichner Stephen Hillenburg erschaffen wurde. Die Pilotepisode wurde am 1. Mai 1999 im Anschluss an die Kids’ Choice Awards erstmals im amerikanischen Fernsehen auf dem Sender Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. Die erste synchronisierte Ausstrahlung in Deutschland erfolgte am 23. August 2002 auf dem Sender Super RTL. Inzwischen ist die Serie in Deutschland auch auf Nickelodeon zu sehen, die Folgen nach der 73. Episode nur dort. Zu der Serie SpongeBob Schwammkopf wurde außerdem ein Film produziert, welcher ab dem 23. Dezember 2004 in den Kinos zu sehen war. Auf den Tag genau drei Jahre später wurde er auf dem Kanal ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Seit dem 1. Juli 2009 wird SpongeBob Schwammkopf nicht mehr auf Super RTL ausgestrahlt, da der Sender die Rechte verloren hat. Die einzelnen Folgen der Serie werden in den Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank entwickelt, die meisten Zeichnungen der Episoden werden in Trickfilmstudios in Südkorea angefertigt. In Burbank arbeiten etwa 50 Künstler an SpongeBob Schwammkopf, die Zahl der Zeichner in Übersee ist weitaus größer. Als Produzent tritt des Weiteren United Plankton Pictures auf. Hauptcharaktere Handlungsort Der Hauptort der Serie ist die Stadt Bikini Bottom, welche sich unter dem Bikini-Atoll befindet. Eigentlich gibt es in Bikini Bottom viel zu sehen, jedoch spielen sich die meisten Handlungen hauptsächlich in der Schneckenstraße ab, in der sich die Häuser der Hauptpersonen sowie die „Hauptplätze“ (wie die Krosse Krabbe) befinden. Trotzdem gibt es in der Stadt viele Sehenswürdigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel die Goo Lagoon, der „Strand“ in Bikini Bottom, die Quallenfelder, das Burgerbrater-Museum, das Fast Food Coliseum und noch viele weitere Gebäude oder Sehenswürdigkeiten. So finden jährlich die Ankerwerf-Meisterschaft, das große Schneckenrennen, die Burgerbrater-Festspiele, die Quallenfischermesse und so weiter statt, wobei die meisten Ereignisse einmalig in Episoden vorgestellt werden. Bikini Bottom ist im Großen und Ganzen eine Stadt, so wie man sie kennt, mit Bank, Fernsehen, Künstlern, Bühnen, Restaurants, einem Gefängnis, Museen, Einkaufszentren, allerdings ist sie in vielen Punkten auf das die Serie charakterisierende Unterwasserthema zugeschnitten. So ist die Währung dort der Muschel-Dollar (eine Anspielung auf den US-Dollar) und statt Erdnüssen gibt es so genannte Seenüsse (siehe hierzu auch in den Kulturreferenzen nach), statt Kartoffelchips kann man Algengrütze-Chips erwerben. Vorkommen der ... # 2. Auszeichnungen Annie Award :Best Animated Television Production (2005) :Best Writing in an Animated Television Production (2006) :Best Voice Acting in a Television Production (2010, an Tom Kenny) :Best Animated Television Production for Children (2011) Kids’ Choice Awards :Best Cartoon (2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2011) Golden Reel Award :Best Sound Editing in Television Animation - Music (2000, 2001, 2002, 2003) :Best Sound Editing in Television Animation - Music (2000, 2003, 2004) Television Critics Association Awards Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming (2002) Wissenswertes :*Bis jetzt musste Nickelodeon einmal eine Szene in der Episode Nur einen Bissen herausschneiden. Diese Szene wurde einmal in der amerikanischen Erstausstrahlung veröffentlicht, in den folgenden Ausstrahlungen und in den Erstausstrahlungen in den anderen Ländern wurde sie nicht mehr gezeigt. :**Thaddäus steht vor der Tür der Krossen Krabbe, um in den Tresor zu gelangen. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es eine Alarmanlage in der Krossen Krabbe geben würde. Der Tintenfisch bemerkt, dass es einen Eimer mit Wasser als „Alarmanlage“ gibt. Er weicht dieser erfolgreich aus. Nur entpuppt sich das Wasser als Benzin und ein Roboterarm lässt ein brennendes Streichholz auf dem Benzin fallen und Thaddäus fängt Feuer. Völlig erschrocken flitzt er zur Küche, doch dort widerfährt ihm das Gleiche. Ab jetzt werden die uns bekannten Szenen wieder gezeigt. Diese Szene wurde aus dem Grund herausgeschnitten, da man diese zwei „Explosionen“ mit den zwei Anschlägen vom 11. September in Verbindung bringen könnte. :*SpongeBob wurde schon vorgeworfen, er sei - wie sein bester Freund Patrick - homosexuell. Stephen Hillenburg äußerte sich auch zu diesem Thema und meint, sie seien asexuell, d.h. dass sie sich zu irgendeiner sexuellen Sache nicht hingezogen fühlen. Mehr dazu siehe hier. :**In manchen Länder ist dies so weit gegangen, dass die Episode Eltern werden ist nicht schwer... in Frankreich, Griechenland, Italien, Japan, Polen, Rumänien und Russland bis heute nie ausgestrahlt wurde. :*Bei pur+ „das Letzte“ gibt es eine neue Serie namens „SpongeFlop Dummkopf“. :*Das SpongeBob Titellogo wurde im Jahre 2008 geändert. :*Ab dem 09. August 2010 gibt es in den englischsprachigen Gebieten ein neues Logo mit dem neuen Nickelodeon-Schriftzug. Parodien und Anspielungen SpongeBobs Beliebtheit führte dazu, dass auch andere Serien ähnliche Figuren benutzen. In der animierten Reality-Show „Drawn Together“ kommt eine Figur namens Wollknäuel Sockenbart vor, der sowohl vom Aussehen als auch vom Benehmen her durchaus SpongeBob nachempfunden sein könnte. Ein Beweis sind dafür einige Dinge in der Serie, die stark an Szenen aus SpongeBob-Episoden erinnern. Eine detailliertere Übersicht zu Anspielungen auf die Serie SpongeBob Schwammkopf findet sich im Artikel Popkultur, während in den Artikeln Kulturreferenzen und Gesellschaftskritik in der Serie Episoden und Inhalte der Serie angesprochen werden, die andere bekannte Inhalte aus dem öffentlichen Leben parodieren oder sich daran anlehnen.